Talk:Mèłan-åkr-y
So... How many inhabitants? :o --OuWTB 15:24, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2013 (UTC) :More than three :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:27, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2013 (UTC) :: :o 333? :P --OuWTB 15:28, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2013 (UTC) :::(3^3+33*3+3+3)*3? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:38, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::333, very well :P --OuWTB 15:40, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::(3^3+33*3+3+3)*3= :::::(27+33*3+3+3)*3= :::::(27+99+3+3)*3= :::::132*3= :::::396 :::::4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:45, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You forgot to calculate the -63 part though :o --OuWTB 15:49, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::(3^3+33*3+3+3)*3-(3*3-3/3-3/3)*3*3 :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:25, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :o (1+99+6)=106*3-(9-1-1)=106*3-(7)*3*3=318-21*3=318-63=300-45=255 :o --OuWTB 07:30, spëtxår 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::3^3=3*3*3=27 :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:57, spëtxår 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 09:43, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::No, I'm teaching you something :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:46, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::You my maths teacher now? :o --OuWTB 11:50, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:37, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I don't think you're qualified to teach me maths though :o --OuWTB 13:01, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Let the Tagogese government decide on that :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:25, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::What do they have to do with this? :P --OuWTB 13:41, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::They are our always-klýxefing friends :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:59, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :o Okay, let them decide in combination with the Slirasion gods :P --OuWTB 14:03, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Sure :P The Always-Klýxefing Tagogese Government says :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:01, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::The gods also say :o --OuWTB 17:45, spëtxår 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Gùto :o So how do you calculate the area of a square? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:25, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::What does that have to do with this? :o --OuWTB 09:31, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Maths :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:37, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Well, first you measure something and then you multiply it I guess :o --OuWTB 09:39, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::There comes it approximately on down :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:41, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o You a bad teacher :( --OuWTB 10:07, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::If the sides have length x then the area is x2 :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:30, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o You sure? --OuWTB 10:46, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, otherwise it wouldn't be a square anymore è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:57, spëtxår 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 08:22, spëtxår 4, 2013 (UTC) Resultátaqë me sadifìkit :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:54, spëtxår 6, 2013 (UTC) :Måsme arbèta mer tùsk džointkystodi!! :o --OuWTB 16:14, spëtxår 6, 2013 (UTC) Your dialect has some serious mental issues. I propose he visit a psychologist :o --OuWTB 18:21, ókùto 24, 2014 (UTC) :What's wrong with an alveolar allophone? :o I think we both know that r̥ is superior to χ :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:22, ókùto 24, 2014 (UTC) ::That's true, however, the uvular form should not exist at all :P --OuWTB 18:52, ókùto 24, 2014 (UTC) :::We wouldn't have had it if Qrÿf hadn't wanted it though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:05, ókùto 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't think he's got anything to do with that. After all, Ankélot'apca is his ialdn, not Uškár :P --OuWTB 10:05, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Neklýxef. And besides, both of our peoples are Qrÿf's è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:28, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::: :o Yes, but we live on his island, and you don't :o --OuWTB 10:41, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::No, we live on his island and yóú don't :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:51, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I think you believe in false myths :o --OuWTB 11:01, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I think you believe in false myths :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:13, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you believe in false myths :o --OuWTB 11:24, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::I think we're getting repetitive :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:26, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::I think you believe in false myths :o --OuWTB 11:27, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::I think you believe in false myths :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:35, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I think you believe in false myths :o --OuWTB 11:37, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I think this diskusàtsia is getting pointless :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:40, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I think yes :P --OuWTB 12:00, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I think we may end it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:37, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I think that too :P --OuWTB 12:38, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC)